The Duel
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: The Lie family is an equal assassin family with the Zoldyck family. Since many years, that two families had a really good terms and close. What if Lie Yume, the second daughter of Lie family, made a duel with Alluka Zoldyck? Who is Lie Sora, the first daughter and the next heir of Lie family is going to be with? Killua Zoldyck or Illumi Zoldyck? WARNING! Alluka is male n OOC here!
1. Chapter 1 : Going To Zoldyck's House!

_There's OC here, one's mine and one's my sister's. Alluka is OOC here._

_**My sister's OC **_

_Name : Lie Sora_

_Age : 15_

_Birthday : 25 August_

_Hobby : Lying_

_Type : Silent, polite_

_Live in :_

_Note : Sora is the next heir of the Elite Assassin Family, "Lie". The Lie Family and the Zoldyck Family is already close since many years ago so it makes Sora needs to be friendly with the Zoldyck Family._

_**My OC **_

_Name : Lie Yume_

_Age : 12_

_Birthday : 8 November_

_Hobby : playing_

_Type : Cheerful and absent-minded_

_Live in :_

_Note : Sora's little sister, usually address Sora as "Sora-nee", always get lied by Sora… Somehow….  
_

**Yume's ****P.O.V**_**  
**_

"Yume, next time, let's play at my house." Alluka waved his hands while inviting me to play at his house again. "Bring your sister too this time. What's her name again? Um.. Sora! Yes! Bring Sora too." Alluka continue his word. I answer while waving my left hand, "Okay! Then let's play together the day after tomorrow! Sora-nee and I free that day. Tomorrow we have an appointment with the Shiromiya family."

My family, the Lie family and the Zoldyck family are close. Why? It's because we are from the same standard of _Elite Assassin Family. _That's the reason why I become a close friend with Alluka now. We often play at each other's house. Sometimes, we trained together because we were in the same level. Well, Alluka now is ahead me so we spare more times to train together at my house and improve myself. My big sister, Sora is in complete different level with us. She doesn't really interested in training together. The reason is obvious, it's because she's already far ahead me. But, sometimes she taught me a new move and helped me a lot. Even though we were so different, we're close. Oh, I forgot to tell this. Sora-nee is the next heir of our family because she's so talented and improve quickly. She's the oldest too.

The Zoldyck have 5 sons. The Zoldyck family's next heir is called Killua. It seems his hair color the one that make him the next heir… maybe. Because only he's the one with silver colored hair while the others black. Killua is the third son of the Zoldyck family. He really likes chocolate. Last time, he ate 35.926 box of chocolate bar in two weeks when he won a game with prize yen. It makes me trauma eating chocolate for 3 whole months when I saw him eating the chocolate. Seeing it is enough to make me throw up. The first called Illumi. He's the scariest from the all. Trust me. I already met him. He's expressionless and have amazing nen. The second called Milluki. His room is full of games, figures, and CD's. I gave him a nickname, _"The Legendary Unforgettable Fat Otaku"_ with Alluka. I guess the Zoldyck family would write it at the history of their family about him so no one from the next generation would be the same as him. The fourth is called Kalluto. Even if he's a boy, he's always wore a Yukata that would make you speechless. Trust me, I already saw him once and promise myself never to saw him again. Why? It's because I'm afraid I would started to wear a boy's clothes thanks to him. And the last is, Alluka. He's the only one that close with me from the Zoldyck family. Even he's not normal too. Sometimes, I wonder if The Zoldyck is really human. Maybe they're from a planet called…. "Chocolate Thrown Out" or "Potato Otaku" or maybe…. "Freakiest Planet"? It's not like I want to mock them, but even our family still look normal.

My family have 4 daughters and 1 son. Why's the next heir is a girl while we had a boy? It's because we had an unbreakable rule, _"The most talented is needed for the sake as the next heir. Gender doesn't matter as long as he/she could be called perfect." _Well, that's how everyone sees Sora-nee. In the outer, Sora-nee can be consider as perfect. She's kind, cute, talented, smart, strong, and the next heir that called perfect. But, she doesn't have any pity to any other living things except our family. Maybe that's the real reason why she was the one who got chosen. I'm the second daughter. My younger sister is called Yue, Rin , and Len. Yue still a crybaby even though she's just one year younger than me. She still fight a lot with Rin. The last time they're fighting, They're having a work. Almost a whole city is destroyed thanks to them. If they're in good terms, I'm sure will explode that second. Rin is always spoiled by my father. Thanks to that, she was so rude and bad mannered. But, she's cute and so good mannered in front of other people except her own family. Well, at least she's kind and open to her own family. Forgot to tell you this, she's reeeaaaaalllllyyyyyy concerned about appearance. My youngest brother, Len is still one year old. He's so smart, you can call him a genius. He can do something that normal 1 year old baby can't do (It's not like he can flying and stuff alright).

When Alluka is already went home, I knock Sora-nee's door room. "Nee-chan. It's me, Yume. Can I come for a sec?" I ask after knock the door. "Sure, just come in." The sound inside the room answered me, It's Sora-nee. She looks curious at me. The reason is obvious. Usually, she would be the one that come to my room and of course, without knocking. She always says stuff like, "I'm older than you so that's doesn't count as un-polite." Or something along those lines.

"What's wrong? It's really rare to see you come to my room without me forcing you to. Is it going to rain? Or worse, snowing?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Anyway, Alluka invited you and me to go to his house next time. Do you want to go?"

Well, actually I already know the answer. Alluka often invited Sora-nee to play at his house with me. But she usually had to go to work so she can't go. Sometimes, she's just lazy and say, "It's your friend and not mine so none of my concern."

"Huh? Alluka said that? When did he say that?"

"Umm… Today? Alluka came here today and just went back home a few minutes ago. Why?"

"You should tell me the next time he come. We have to be in a good relationship with the Zoldyck."

"Wow, you really did change when it's come to work."

"Of course. Anyway, when will you come to the Zoldyck residence? I'll come too."

"Huh? You're going?"

"Of course I am! It's to maintain the relationship between the family. So, when is it?"

"The day after tomorrow. I already check the calendar and it seems you and I were free that day."

"Fine. The day after tomorrow we're going to Zoldyck's mountain."

"Okay then.. Oh! And mom say that tomorrow there's an appointment with Shiromiya family. Don't forget to get ready at nine."

"Got it."

I went to my room not long after that. I sigh and try to be patient. There's no meaning in fighting with her, I will lose. No, I have to lose.

The appointment is ended successfully and the day passed away so fast. It's the day I go to Zoldyck's house again. The gate is as heavy as usual, but it's not a problem to me because I'm already trained. It's just a little bit different with my house's gate. "Welcome!" Alluka as usual try to surprise me and as usual, it didn't work at all. "A guest? Why didn't you told me beforehand Alluka?" The sound of the silver boy in the roof surprise me. "Ah! Killua! Perfect timing! This is Sora, the next heir from Kuromiya's family." Alluka introduce Sora-nee to the next heir of the Zoldyck family. "Hello! Nice to meet you again" is what I'm saying but… "DON'T EAT CHOCOLATE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! GAHHH!" Is what I'm actually thought. I look at Sora-nee and she's smiling. Once again, she's SMILING. Everytime she smile, it means she's making an evil plan. I hope nothing's bad will happen.

**Sora P.O.V**

I'm starting to feel bored, but what could I do now? It's to maintain the friendship between the two family. "A guest? Why didn't you told me beforehand Alluka?" The sound from the rooftop didn't really surprise me. I look up and I see a boy around my age standing in there eating a chocolate bar. Ah, it's the next heir. Looks normal and not dangerous. How did he get chosen? Maybe because he's strong? Ah, it makes me want to fight him. I smile and look at my little sister who realize I'm smiling.

**Alluka P.O.V**

"Come in.." I let the guest to come inside and sit down at one of the _many _living room we ever had. When I open the door of Living room, I feel a curse arriving at me. And…. It seems that the curse is right. Illumi is in the living room! It's not that I'm scared to Illumi, I'm worried that Yume will faint because of his aura again.

"Aniki, you don't have any mission today?" I asked curiously. It's rare to see him not having any mission, he work like a crazy man. "No, I need some rest too" he answered while looking at Sora. "This is Yume as you already know and this is her sister, Sora".

*ringgg* "Hello? Okay dad, I'm coming home now.". I looked at Sora to see what happen.

"I'm sorry Alluka, it seems I have some bussines at home. I'm going home now."

"It's okay, thanks for coming. C'mon, I'll show you the way out."

When I was about to open the door, an unbelievable thing happen.

"You can stay here with your friend, Alluka. I'll company her.".

I looked back at my first brother with a surprise face. Illumi never care about Yume before, so why he suddenly care about Sora? There's something really fishy here.

"Umm, okay. Thanks aniki."

Just like that, Sora and aniki go away.

_**Finished! How is it? Please Review. It's a big help! Any ideas? PM only. Thx!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Duel Is Set!

_**The second chapter is here! Hope you like it.**_

**Alluka P.O.V**

It's strange, why would aniki is so concerned about Sora? And Sora is my guest, why would aniki be the one that's with her? Something is fishy… "Is something wrong? If you want to, I can bring Sora-nee back here again." Yume looks like she doesn't realize a thing at all. I think this is a rare opportunity to saw aniki like that.

"Well, I think I want you to cooperate with me."

"For what?" Yume looks curious.

I take a deep breath and explain. "It seems like aniki had a little interest with Sora. So… I want you to cooperate with me to get those two together."

"Huh? I won't forgive you even if it just a joke you know. There's no way they could like each other. I mean, look at both of them. They don't give any single attention to any other person. Why would they like each other now anyway?"

"I'm serious. You saw it yourself that Sora and Illumi acted strange. When it's your first time came here, aniki didn't pay any attention at all. But look at aniki now! He's taking so much attention at Sora! And Sora looks different too somehow."

"…. Fine! But, I would only cooperate with you if you can prove me that they like each other. I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Alright. I'll prove it to you."

**Sora P.O.V**

Illumi grab my hand and bring me to one of the _many_ living room in his house. "Why do you bring me here?" I ask him with a monotone voice. "You see, I just want to make some agreement between us. Your sister and Alluka maybe now just a friend, but I hope you can help me to make them closer." He said without any expression in his face. "Why would I?" I asked him because he's start to annoyed me. Who do you think I am ? only 2 person in this world that dare to give me order. My father and my mother, the others only can stare at me with fear.

"Because the two of them will make our family more closer and stronger." He reply with monotone voice too. "Okay, I'll try. I thought you just care about Alluka feelings, I guess I'm wrong." I'm start to drop the tension between us. "Feelings? Assassins doesn't need any feelings." He said that and then show me the way out. Just like that, I go to where my father is.

**Yume POV**

I'm training with Alluka now. My long brown hair doesn't annoyed me at all, I'm already used to it. Alluka said I'm getting better and I'm quite happy with it.

"Yo." Alluka surprised when he hear someone talk and I punched him in the face. "Aww, your punched is getting better Yume. And you Killua-nii, stop surprising someone like that!" he said while he's rubbing his face.

"It's your fault. Anyway, Yume, where are your sister?" he asked. I looked at his hand and there's no chocolate. Oh my, I'm happy I don't have to see him eating chocolate even if it's just once.

"Why? My sister went to home already, my father called her." I answer him without showing any respect. "No, just asking." He said with a little disappointment in his voice. He went away with a disappointed face. I look to Alluka and Alluka started to showing random face.

"What are you thinking again Alluka?" whenever he started to show any sign of random face, he must be thinking of something crazy. Sometimes he doesn't even look like an assassin for me. "You see, I think we've got a big problem here." He said with a sad face. I'm surprised to see his face like that, he always smiling in front of me. "Why? Something matter?" I have to help him. "Yeah. I think Killlua-nii likes your sister too." I'm too surprised and stay silent. I think something happen to Alluka's brain. "Hahaha there goes your jokes again. It's pretty funny this time." I laugh and Alluka looks random, he didn't laugh like usual. "I'm not joking." Alluka look at me with a serious face.

The more I see it, the more I think about Illumi and Killua like Sora-nee is impossible. It's just the second time they met each other. The first time is when our family meetings together five years ago, that's what I'm actually think about but… "Well, I feel like I need to help Killua." I say that to Alluka and he seems surprised. "What? But you say you'll cooperate with me!" Alluka looks disappointed. Actually, this is just a plan to make Aluka give up on making Sora-nee and Illumi together. "Fine. Let's make a game! The rule is simple. Who's the one could make Sora-nee together with the one we choose is win, but he can't realize or know about it. How's that?" Alluka looks determined and I can't say I'm lying now. "Don't make Sora-nee become a toys!" I'm mad more about that. "Oh. So you're surrender?" Aluka answer me with a disturbing tune. It's not that the tune bothering me, but I HATE LOSE! "Fine! Let's start the game from tomorrow!" I'm mad at Alluka. He know me so well that he knows I hate to lose , so he's on purpose said stuff like I'm surrender. But something is wrong with him today. If it's the usual, he'll just disappointed if I didn't agree. It's the first time I saw him like that.

**Killua P.O.V**

When I was in my bedroom eating chocolate, my cellphone rang and I answer it. It's from father, "Hello? Dad? What's wrong?" It's rare for him to call me. "I heard from butler that Sora come to our house. I want you to observe her and be on a good terms with her, as the next heir of Zoldyck family." He say from the other phone line. "Ok." Usually I won't listen to what father said, but I'm quite curious of that girl's skill. If I get to see her again, maybe I'll ask for a match. As I search for her, I saw Alluka with Yume. Since she was Sora's sister, she must know where Sora is. It seems like Yume was in match with Alluka, Alluka looks surprise to see me. "Aww, your punched is getting better Yume. And you Killua-nii, stop surprising someone like that!" Say Alluka while rubbing his face. "It's your fault." I answer him and look to Yume. "Anyway, Yume, where are your sister?" I ask her and she give me why-do-you-want-to-know look. But somehow she looks happy, I wonder why. "Why? My sister went to home already, my father called her." She answer and makes me disappointed, I really looking forward for a match too. After know that, I walk back to my bedroom to tell my father about that and eat chocolate again.

_**Done! How is it? Review for any comments (and please go easy on me since this is only my second fanfiction). Any ideas? PM only! Thx!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Birthday Party

_**Hello! This is the third chapter of Hunter X Hunter created by me and my sister. Hope you enjoy it! **_

**Yume P.O.V**

I see a calendar that hang in my room. Tomorrow is Sora-nee's birthday, But I haven't prepare any gift for her. I don't know what present do she wants for this year's birthday. I saw the photo I had with Alluka last time. "Now that's reminds me I had a plan with Alluka today." I get dresses and hurriedly go to his house. I sighed as I remember what happened yesterday. Actually, I didn't want to go but….

"_**Hey, why don't you play to my house again?" Alluka ask me when he came to my house. "Like I care" I answer while looking away. Remembering what happened in his house makes me angry. It's not like I wanted him to come to my house too, he came on his own anyway. If it's not because of my "Polite sister", I won't welcome him. "Hee…. Then you don't care if I say I already invited Sora too?" Alluka whisper to my ears. What?! Well of course Sora-nee won't reject if Alluka ask her himself but..."I'll go!" I say it so loud. "Just kidding…. I haven't invited Sora yet, but you already agreed. So fast! See you tomorrow then." Alluka went home just like that. **_

Just remember that makes me angry! But, I can make this chance to go out together with Killua and buy a present for Sora-nee. Maybe this is the chance to make Sora-nee had a better sight to Killua. Before Alluka makes a move, I should go first! Just thinking I would called Illumi "Brother-in-law" already makes my whole body chills. "I think…. It's better to let Killua likes my sister…" I say to myself trying to make sure I try my best. Of course Killua is one thousand percent way more better than Illumi! Everything went accorded my plan. I ask Alluka to go shopping with me and I invited Killua too. Of course, this is a secret from Sora-nee until her birthday.

"Then, let's go!" I go inside the car. It's a good opportunity to make Sora-nee's interest to Killua is higher than now. "You're invited me to go buy a present for the next heir of the Lie family but didn't wait for me?" The sound I heard when the gate is opened again makes my body stiff. "Wh…Wha… Who invited you?" I ask after gathering my courage. "I was the one invited him!" Alluka raised his hand and stick his tongue out while looking at me. I try to be more patience and starting give a reason to make Illumi go away. "W-well… But maybe the car won't fit because there would be a lot of shopping bag…" I stare at Killua, hoping he would agree. "It's fine isn't it? The more the merrier too..." Killua looks doesn't care at all. It seems that Killua is not interested with this at all. "Y-y-you're right…." I tried to agree. Well of course he doesn't care at all. He doesn't even wanted to go anyway…

_**I came to the Zoldyck's house as I promised too. As usual, the butler waited in the outside for my arrival and Alluka is in front of the butler. "H-h-hey…." I tried to greet Alluka. "Geez… What's taking you so long!" Alluka looks at me with his impatience look. "Sorry…." I apologize. When I was training with Alluka at one of his **__**many **__**training room, Killua came. "Oh, sorry… I went to the wrong room." Killua says. Actually, it's a good time for me so I really happy he went to this room. I didn't need to search for him and do what I planned to, make him buy a present with me and Alluka for Sora-nee. "Ah! What a good timing you have there!" Killua looks so confused, "Why?" he ask. I smile and say, "Well, Alluka and I planned to go to the shop near my house. We want to buy a present for Sora-nee." I explain. "And? What about 'good timing' stuff?" Killua ask. "If it's about me going with you, I reject." He continues. I already predict this would happens, so I searched for a good place yesterday. "It seems that they sell the most delicious chocolate bar in there. I want to invite you…" Killua looks interested like how I predict it. "But if you reje-" Before I could continue my words, Killua already answer. "I'll go with you!" He looks so happy, I smile and Alluka who saw this can only say "Girls are scary…" **_

I can only hope that Killua suddenly had a little bit motivation about this. When we arrived at the shop, Killua already ran to the shop and buy a ton of chocolate bar. There's someone looks surprised looking at Killua go out from the shop (before me, Illumi, and Alluka go in), go out and a truck full of chocolate is with him. "Then I go home now." Killua says right after he bought a lot of chocolate. "Wait a minute!" I tried to stop him, seriously I'm irritated. "You said you'll go, right?!" I look at Killua with my glare. "Well, I just say I'll go and-" Before he can answered fully, I cut out. "You'll go right!?" I glare him again with unpleasant aura. "R-right…" He answered giving up.

Killua, Alluka, Illumi and I go inside the shop. "This one looks good." I think as I saw a diamond necklace colored red. The diamond wasn't too big or too small, it's a perfect size for Sora-nee and the shape is beautiful too. But, I prefer think I didn't see anything as I saw the price. But… If I'm the one who gave it... It seems weird somehow. Usually, it's a boy who would gave accessories like it so I didn't bought it. Finally, I decided to bought a one piece dress colored black. Black is Sora-nee's favorite color, and it match her.

The day of Sora-nee's birthday is arrived. The party is being held at our house. All important people and pro assassins family is invited to our house. Of course, it's included the Zoldyck family. Everyone is giving a present to Sora-nee. I gave Sora-nee my present too of course. What surprise me, is the person behind me. It was….. Killua? Wait a minute…. What?! I didn't saw him bought a present at all. "Alluka, when did Killua bought a present for Sora-nee?!" I ask Alluka, and he seems surprised too. "What?! Killua bought a present for Sora?! Damn, I should force Illumi to buy one too!" Alluka look so frustrated. "Aren't you happy that Killua bought a present for Sora? You made a progress!" Alluka looks in maze.

The time to open the present is arrived at last. Sora-nee opened the present one by one. My present is already opened, and now is Killua's present. As the wrapper is opened, the gift is clear. It's a diamond necklace colored red, the same as the one I saw at the shop. Wait….. What's happening?! I didn't saw Killua bought it!

**Killua's P.O.V**

"You'll go right?!" Yume glared at me. Well, she seems insisted to so I gave up, "R-right." Even so, I'm bored at the shop. There's nothing that makes me interested. That's what I think until I saw the diamond necklace colored red that Yume's looking at. Somehow it's reminds me of the next head of Lie family. The color and the motive is exactly match her. Well, her birthday is near right? When everyone go out of the shop after bought the present, I bought the present hurriedly. I ask the shop to wrap it with a wrapper. After that, I run to the car and went home.

_**Finished! How is it? Any ideas? PM only! Don't forget to reviews alright? It's a big help.**_


End file.
